


Goodbye [Halloween Story]

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Halloween, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to say goodbye to Shinra, yet the dullahan feels unwilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye [Halloween Story]

_It's that time of our lives..._

_When we must part..._

_From those we so love..._

_And so wish to be alongside..._

Celty stares at her bare hands. Her beautiful white hands of Irish origin. She has no eyes to look at them, yet she can see them clearly, and right now...she wishes they didn't exist.

_It's that time of our lives..._

_When we must say goodbye..._

_Goodbye, goodbye..._

_It's time for us to never see each other again..._

Celty knows she must, or else he will become a wandering spirit. Trapped on earth and forced to watch everything go by, and no more be a part of it. He will surely go mad, like all wandering spirits. If she does her duty, he will not suffer.

_It's that time of our lives..._

_When our loved one must die..._

_It's that time right now..._

_To wish them farewell._

Celty rises from her seat. She covers herself in armor. She discards her helmet. Celty then walks forward, into the other room. If she had a head, she'd been drowning in tears. Her head, still asleep and seemingly at peace, was right next to her.

She now has her memories back.

And she knows what she is.

Thus, she knows what she must do.

"Goodbye, Shinra."

Her voice cries, though no one can hear. Her hands tremble as she grows closer. Closer. Shinra is lying apparently asleep on the bed. His gray hair glisters in the moonlight. Celty summons her scythe. It's wobbling from the sorrow in her hands.

"Goodbye..."

She says again, but he cannot hear. The last heart beats of his must be stopped by her blade, or else he will wander, forever.

"I'm sorry."

A swift motion, quick and steady, leaves the end of her scythe in the heart of her lover. A bright, sparkling light emerges from the point of execution. His spirit is leaving. He is dying. With this, he will go to Heaven. Otherwise, may he be gone before the devil knows he's dead.

Celty retreats her weapon when the light vanishes. She then crumbles to the floor, and clutches her shoulders. No tears shall come, but many would have if she were human.

She knows she is not.

She is a dullahan.

Ireland's grim reaper.

And she has just reaped her beloved.

_...It's that time of our lives..._

_When two must part..._

_I'm sorry to say..._

_But this is human fate._

Izaya ends the song with a solemn look on his face. He knew he had to convince her to do it, otherwise Shinra would haunt them for eternity. He cuts the call, leaving Celty unable to hear anymore of his singing. He hates singing that song, it makes him realize his own mortality even more.

"I'm sorry."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for Halloween, seeing as I'm in a desperate need for grammar improvement and therefore I have no time to work on my beloved stories. Hope this made sense. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
